The Legend of Zelda: Heart of the Sea
by The Pyromaniac Druid
Summary: Set slightly after the events of Wind Waker. As Link and Tetra arrive for a well-deserved rest on Outset Island, they find cause for more adventure in three odd heroes from other worlds. Oh, and the gigantic Heartless swarm about to engulf the island. Contains OC, SoKai, TeLink/Zelink, and, I hope, epicness. I suck at summaries. Rate and review pls.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Link gazed out of the crow's nest at a superb view of Windfall Island in the morning. It had become a habit, too: ever since he took to traveling with the pirates, he would wake up before any of them and watch the sun rise over the island they happened to be docked at. And today was a special day, because for the first time in weeks, he would go back to Outset to visit his grandma, his sister, and old man Orca. The Hero of Winds was happy, he travelled with his friends, he occasionally had a few monsters to fight, Tingle finally left him and his Rupees alone, and all was right in the world. It was so peaceful up there, that he felt like appointing to be the new watchman to replace Zuko if he quit. In the gentle caress of the morning breeze, he heard the muffled sound of someone climbing the ladder to join him. Knowing who it was, and what she was trying to do, it was easy for him to dodge her small curved knife, since she had tried to catch him off guard every morning.

Link looked back towards Tetra with a bored look on his face. He raised an eyebrow before stating: ''Nice try, Tetra, but you'll have to move a tad quicker to surprise the legendary Hero of the Winds.''

Tetra: Darn it, how do you do that?

Link (nudges playfully): If you only knew how many monsters tried to slip a knife or sword or claw or fang between my ribs, you wouldn't be surprised that I dodge you every morning. With time, my hearing got supersonic!

Tetra: Did one of them actually succeed?

Link: Well, remember that time you shot me in a barrel? And I lost my sword?

Tetra (giggling at the memory): Yeah?

Link: The Bokoblin that guarded my sword was the first one to cut me. It hurt worse than trying to lie down after a training session with old man Orca. I promised to myself that this would be the last time someone or something cut me. I haven't broken that promise since.

Tetra: Ouch…

Link: Yeah. What was it you said before launching me over? Something about having done it before, and don't worry, my aim is perfect, I think it was…?

Tetra: Will you just drop that already?

Link (laughing): What makes you think I haven't? It's not like you destroyed my rib cage or anything…

Tetra (gently punching Link): You're such a dummy…

The fated pair then sat in silence, basking in the warmth of the sunrise and each other's company. It was Zelda… umm… Tetra who broke the silence.

Tetra (winking at Link): Is it time to set sail, my Hero?

Link (smiling mischievously): Yes, Princess, let's wake up the troops!

Link then drew the Wind Waker from his belt (A/N: well, he doesn't have a pouch or pockets that I'm aware of) and conducted the Ballad of Gales. While the cyclones weren't quite powerful enough to actually lift and carry the pirate ship, they did cause quite a stir, which is why Tetra had adopted it for when she wanted her crew at full attention quickly. And for good reason. A mere 15 seconds after Link had finished conducting, the whole crew was at maximum attention. Aside from Niko, who was completely freaked out, yelling"We're all gonna DIE!", the pirates from the Mahogany Dragon were all manning their posts, awaiting their captain's orders. They all waved at Link and Tetra whilst they were sliding down the ladder to the deck.

Tetra: Come on boys, we're going back to Outset!

The men cheered as one, even Niko, who had come to the conclusion that they weren't under attack after all. Link conducted the Wind's Requiem and directed the wind south. After a couple of hits on the gong, the jolly gang of pirates made their way to Outset with no incident, save that one Sea Octo that ended up becoming sushi.

*Outset Island*

At the top of the Lookout Tower, a girl stood watch along with her friends the seagulls. She held her telescope to her eye in the hope of seeing her brother return. At sunset she saw a shape in the distance. As the shape passed over the sun, she recognized the Mahogany Dragon. Her heart skipped a beat.

Aryll: Big Brother is coming back!

She jumped out from the Lookout Tower into the ocean, and swam to the shore of the opposing island. From there, she ran to her grandma's house, and stood next to a stone marker that had been placed there recently. It read: *R.I.P. ''Grandma'' Marella. Provider of the best love, care, and soup.* Aryll kneeled beside her grandmother's grave and prayed. When she was done, she bent over and whispered:

Aryll: You were right, Grandma. Link always keeps his promises.

She then went to wait on the beach. As the last of the sun's rays faded in the horizon, a pair of yellow, beady eyes appeared in between the trees of the Forest of Fairies, a pair which was soon joined by another. And another. And another (you get the gist). The brush was then pushed aside by an obese, dog-like bipedal creature in a strange get-up. The creature started mumbling to itself, apparently oblivious to the swarm of creatures around it.

? : Don't get what Maleficent's thing is with this world... aren't many strong hearts around here. But I ain't here to ask questions, I'm here to attack this here village. Let's see what they got!

The eyes and the figure retreated deeper in the woods, leaving the inhabitants of the island blissfully unaware of their presence.

And the night wore on until morning.


	2. Chapter 1

*back on the Mahogany Dragon*

Link, using Zuko's trusty old telescope, catches a glimpse of his sister, waiting for him on the beach. He turns to Tetra.

Link: Can't this ship go any faster?

Tetra: Unless you WANT to rip the sail open, no. Just sit tight, will you? You're making me nervous.

Link: I can't help it! My family is so close, now. After all these weeks, I can finally hug my sister again.

Tetra: *sigh* Impatient as always, I see. Gonzo! How much time left before docking!

Gonzo: Best I can tell, 45 minutes, Cap'n. Maybe faster if the wind keeps going this strong.

Tetra: Oh, I'm sure they will.

Meanwhile, Link gazed once again towards the island through the telescope. Alongside his sister, he saw old man Orca, his brother Sturgeon, Sue-Belle, and even Link the giant pig. His impatience only grew worse from then on, as he saw all of the inhabitants of the island mass on the beach. He gave the telescope back to Zuko and headed to the ship's hold to practice his swordplay, which he did whenever he got really nervous. 30 minutes had passed before Tetra called to Link:

Tetra: Link! Get up here! We've got trouble!

Link (climbing the stairs): Sea Octo again?

Tetra (panicked): Worse. There's something on the island! Come and see!

Link practically kicked down the door and looked over at the island, which was now in plain view. What he saw left him speechless. A swamp of small, ant-like monsters that were made almost entirely of darkness made its way down from the forest into the village. He dove into the sea, soon followed by Tetra, as he swam to shore. Orca and Sturgeon had managed to keep the monsters away from the rest of the villagers, one with his fishing spear and the other with his cane, but given their age, it was but a matter of time before they would be overrun.

Link reached the shore as Zelda grabbed her bow ( transformed while you were looking at the grandpas and 2. She got a bow from Beedle at a *forced* discount a few months before. Her arguments were... persuasive.), trying to pick them off a few at a time, since Light Arrows could pass through enemies. Having established his footing, Link then unsheathed the Blade of Evil's Bane, grabbed his mirror shield and started hacking and slashing away, until he reached the node of villagers. Between two slashes, he called to Orca and Sturgeon:

Link: Get the others to safety! We've got this!

As if to drive the point home, the Mahogany Dragon proceeded to fire its cannons at the monsters, blasting them to Kingdom Come at a rate of about 20 per cannonball.

Orca: Stay safe, you all!

Sturgeon: And remember: Hold the L-Button to target-

Link: Is this *_slice_* REALLY *_stab_* the time *_spin attack_* for another *_jump attack_* tutorial?

?: No, but ya might want a refresher!

The dog-like creature that was discussed earlier then barges in and quite rudely interrupts the joyous family reunion by jumping directly in front of Zelda. As his malevolent eyes darted from Link to his princess, he reached for her with an abnormally large hand and slung her over his shoulder.

?: And now, your Royal Highness, for your ride...

When Link saw the animalistic entity grabbing his beloved pirate/princess, his brain kicked into primal mode. No more thought for self-preservation, no more Mr. Nice Hero, all that mattered was the visceral urge to destroy that _monster_ before it hurt Zelda. He hacked his way through the sea of monsters, the Master Sword a blur of white and blue in his seasoned swordsman hand. It was no time at all before he reached the doggish being and stabbed at its relatively unprotected rear end.

The canine kidnapper stopped in his tracks, eyes as big as dinner plates. He then proceeded to leap thirty feet into the air, yelping and releasing the Princess of Destiny from his iron grip. As the pain-filled screams began to subside, a female voice echoed across the island:

Voice: Enough messing around, Pete, we got what we came here for.

Pete (formerly ?): *_teary-eyed* _Alright, Maleficent, can we go now?

?: Oh no you don't!

Pete: Oh great. These idiots followed us.


	3. Chapter 2

Seemingly out of nowhere, a boy, a duck and another dog charged at Pete. The boy had brown, spiky hair, blue eyes and dark clothes as well as an oversized key for a weapon. The duck apparently had no pants, pure white feathers, a blue sailor-ish top and a mage staff. The dog was dressed in green and yellow, and carried a shield emblazoned with three circles that looked a little like a mouse's head. The newly appeared group surrounded Pete, weapons at the ready.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda, hopelessly bewildered, stared at the group, clueless of what was going on. Most of the monsters had been defeated, and the remainder scattered like leaves in an autumn storm. They had seen weird stuff before, but this gave the rest a run for its Rupees. The large creature known as Pete turned towards the key-wielding boy and parted its bizarre lips in a grotesque approximation of a smile. He then burst into a fit of evil laughter (which sounded really weird) and said:

Pete: Sorry, guys, but you're kinda late to the party!

At these words, Pete disappeared into a swath of greenish black flames. The group lowered their weapons, and the boy with the key kicked the ground.

Keyboy: Darn it! We were so close!

Duckmage: Don't worry, Sora, we'll get them soon enough.

Shield-dog: Gawrsh, Donald, but where could they have gone?

Duckmage: How could I know that, Goofy?

Shield-dog: Sorry.

Link: Pardon my interruption, but who the heck are you guys?

The group turned to face Link and introduced themselves

Keyboy: I'm Sora!

Duckmage: I'm Donald Duck!

Shield-dog: Name's Goofy. Ah-hyuck!

Sora: And, who are you?

Link: I am Link, the Hero of Winds. And this here is Princess Zelda!

Zelda: I can introduce myself, you know. Plus, you didn't include my full title: Zelda, Princess of Destiny!

Link: Right... Anyway, nice to meet you guys. You mind telling us what that was exactly?

Sora: Well, to make a painfully long story REALLY short, those guys are troublemakers and we wanted to catch them before they caused more trouble.

Link: Guys? All I saw was the one called Pete.

Donald: Didn't you hear the voice?

Zelda: Oh yeah... He called it ''Malefi-'' something or other…

Goofy: Maleficent. Yup, wherever she appears, that witch is bad news.

Sora: Hey, we could actually use some help, since we don't have boats and we don't know this place well, so whaddya say? You in?

Link: (to Zelda) You think we should help?

Zelda: Well, they seem nice enough, and I'd be up for some more adventures.

Link: So that's a yes?

Zelda: What do you think, genius?

Link (to Sora and co.): I guess we're in!

Sora: Great! So… where do we start?

The gang hadn't thought of that, so they sat on the beach for minutes on end, trying to get a general idea of where to go. Then Zelda looked up to the top of the island, a puzzled look on her face. The princess/pirate hybrid turned her gaze over to Link, and spoke.

Zelda: Hey Link, remember when Pete left?

Link: Yeah…?

Zelda: Maleficent told him she had what they came for, right?

Sora: Keep going…

Zelda: What is so valuable on this island? I mean, apart from the village, there's Jabun's cave, which he moved out of, but what else is there?

Link's face suddenly went pale as he realized just what Maleficent had gotten her hands on. Next thing they knew, the green-clad warrior broke into a mad dash for the top of the island, where the Forest of Fairies awaited.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright guys and gals, this is the chapter where my OC is introduced. He might talk weird, say some odd stuff, but that will all be explained in time. Rate and review, give your thoughts on my first story, and notify me if you see any inconsistencies, because this chapter was heavily modified, many times over.**

(oc's POV)

You know a day's gonna be good if you wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon being brought to you by a butler, in a comfy bed with just the right amount of covers, with just the slightest bit of sunshine coming through the curtains.

Conversely, you know a day's gonna be bad if you wake up to the smell of a cold, damp stone floor after having been thrown in a prison cell on an island Gods know where, with no sound other than monster grunts and the roar of the sea, and no memory of the events which led to your capture. And right now, from the looks of things, today was going to be a bad day.

Slowly getting up to adjust to my growing migraine-concussion-whatever, I looked out to the corridor which led to my cell, and saw that the bars were built out of wood. I didn't know who those things thought they were, but they had a long way to go to imprison the embodiment of Death itself. I walked to the wooden door, and kicked it. No effect, other than a rapidly swelling big toe. Well shit. I was lost in Bumblefuck, Nowhere, in a prison that could hold Gods, and my Scythe was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and examined my new living quarters for anything of use.

The room was fairly expansive, though maybe that was only the impression given off by the startling lack of furniture. There was basically nothing, save for an empty, half-rotted bookshelf upon which rested a lone pot, a plain table in the middle, and a makeshift bed in the back left, upon which slept a teenage girl clad in a pink vest/miniskirt combo and greatly oversized shoes.

Wait, come again? A teenage girl? A sign of life, and intelligent life no less?

Well, that last part remained to be tested, so I walked over to the bed and, careful not to startle her, gave her shoulder a gentle shake. She woke with a startled gasp, and I found myself admiring the details of her face. She had shoulder-length hair the color of wine, a cute button nose and cerulean eyes which, at the moment, were sparked with fear. _She's probably scared for her life, _I mused as I narrowly avoided a stinging slap across the face. I decided to put an end to the coming onslaught before she readied another, perhaps more accurate attack.

-Hey, calm down, will you? I'm a prisoner here, like you, I assume.

-Wh-what? Who are you? Where are we?

-My name's Drake, we are in jail, no clue why. What's your name, cellmate?

-Don't say that. I'm Kairi, by the way.

-Nice to meet you. I am going to assume that you tried to break out. What did you do, and did anything seem to work?

-Well, I tried using Fire magic, but it just wouldn't come out, so I tired myself out shaking the bars. They may be made of wood, but they're pretty solid!

-Yeah. Figures they won't lock people up in the least fortified part of a castle either. Nooooo, we get the four foot thick, magic-absorbing stone walls and the oak bars.

-Um, how d'you know it's the stone walls that absorb magic?

-All magic leaves traces. One just needs to know what to look for.

-Alright. Different question. Any idea on how to get out?

-Not the slightest, so we should probably start looking.

-For what?

-A way out. I dunno, anything that looks out of place, different.

As she started looking around the room, I got to work scanning for any weak spots in the magic holding us, keeping us from using our magic, and keeping the cell in one piece. I sat on the table in the middle of the room and noted, with some relief, that my sensory powers were left untouched, if a little dulled. Not only would that make my job a lot easier, it also told me that whatever forces were at work here, were mostly blocking our offensive magic. I extended my perception field to the whole of the room, noticing anything out of place, such as the secret tunnel behind the pot on the bookshelf. I woke from my trance and pointed said pot out to Kairi. She moved it out of the way to reveal a boarded-up tunnel. Whoever did this didn't do a very good job of it, because I tore the boards loose with my bare hands. After some testing out, meddling and general shenanigans, I found that the magic keeping us in, did not prevent access to the tunnel. These creatures could have been the recipients of the Poor Planning Award of the Year. I started crawling my way to freedom, but when I got out, Kairi was still in the cell. I called to her:

-If you don't hurry, we'll just end up in a different cell. So come on!

-R-right!

She started crawling.

*In the meantime, Kairi was stuck in a mental debate with her Nobody, Naminé.*

_**I'd advise you to be careful, Kairi. This guy just comes out of the blue and frees us in the first five minutes of his imprisonment? Sounds suspicious to me...**_

_In any other circumstance, Naminé, I would agree with you, but right now, he's my best and only chance at finding Sora, so I'm gonna go with him._

_**Still, watch him closely. He's hiding something, and I will figure out what.**_

-Kairi!

She blinked, and turned her dazed eyes to me.

-Am I interrupting something here? You can daydream later, but right now, we need to find my Scythe so we can get the f-

I was rather rudely interrupted by a pair of burly, pig-like creatures carrying lanterns and gnarly spears, who grunted and snarled at our being out of the cell. The foremost one threw his lantern at us, and we stepped to the side to avoid it. Considering yanking the thing's spear out of its hand and using it to kill both, I moved to snag it, when I heard a sound, not unlike that of unsheathing a blade, behind me. I turned to see Kairi with an odd weapon in hand, a cross between key and sword, and she pointed it at the creatures blocking our path. With a mighty shout of '_**'Blizzaga!**_'' the monsters were frozen in their tracks. I followed suit and, with a well-placed roundhouse kick, shattered the beasts. Miraculously, the spears remained intact, so I yanked one from the ground, where lay the shattered remains of its previous owner. I then looked over to Kairi, who was still clutching her weapon.

-Nice sword. What is it?

-It's a Keyblade. A magic sword that comes from the magic of your heart. This one is called Destiny's Embrace.

-THIS one? You mean there are more?

-Yeah, plenty more, actually.

-And I don't suppose it can actually unlock anything, or you would have been out of that cell in minutes...

-Actually, it can unlock almost any lock, magical and otherwise. But I couldn't summon it for some reason.

Confused, I crossed my arms and frowned. Magic that prevented access to one's heart was rare and ancient indeed. I'd have to remember that.

-Well, you can now. Meantime, we're wasting minutes here, and I need my Scythe!

I ran for the door, Kairi hot on my heels.


End file.
